


Tell Me I'm Pretty

by RiddlePanda



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, South Park Phone Destroyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda
Summary: The island was the home of the Gorgon known as Medusa.No man had ever stepped foot in her temple and came back out. He knew he didn't have a chance to survive.Still, he made his way deeper into the temple to meet the fabled woman.





	Tell Me I'm Pretty

Claudios carefully listened to his surroundings as he proceeded deeper into the abandoned and neglected temple. His sword was drawn and he tapped the tip gently across the broken tile, checking to make sure nothing would trip him in the darkness.

He winced as his stomach grumbled, wishing he had at least got a final meal before his ex-crew had decided he was the weakest member on the ship and left him on the island to die. He frowned, knowing the meal would have been pointless to give to him since he knew the deeper he went into the island and temple, the closer he was to death.

The island had a beast that lived there. A ferocious and hideous demon that was said to freeze men in their tracks with one glance. No one that laid eyes on the demon survived.

Claudios chuckled softly as he remembered the stories, making his way further into the temple. He wondered how long he’d last against the beast before he died.

————————-

He heard the weeping before he felt the warmth on his face. The room he entered was a complete contrast to the coldness that had seeped into the rest of the temple he had walked around in. As he made his way further into the room, the weeping grew louder and he could now hear the faint sound of hissing.

He closed his eyes and gently tapped his sword on the tile.

The weeping stopped and he heard cloth shift before heavy footsteps bounded up to him.

A feminine hand cupped his chin and forced him to lift his head as hissing began to resonate around his head.

“Daring little boy, aren’t you? Pray tell me your name before you die.”

He swallowed thickly. “Claudios.”

A soft chuckle escaped from the beast, before she removed her hand from his chin and began to stroke his cheek. “Claudios… I suppose since you have your eyes closed, you know who I am, yes?”

Claudios nodded. “The fabled Medusa. You’re the reason my former crew dropped me off here instead of one of the other abandoned islands when they deemed me the weakest of the crew. A cruel joke on my behalf.”

Medusa began to play with his hair, carding her fingers through the short locks. “You’re cute. Baby face, soft features, timid voice. You’re not a soldier, so I suppose it is a joke you would dare to try to attack me in my temple boy.”

“That wasn’t my intention at all. I was left here to die and I knew I shouldn’t delay the inevitable.”

He felt more movement around his face and the hissing grew louder. He shivered as he felt something small dart across his ear.

Medusa rubbed her thumb across Claudios’s cheek, close to his closed eyelid. “Then why delay this any more? Open your eyes so that you can gaze upon my face. Tell me how pretty I am before you turn to stone like so many men have done before you.”

“You certainly sound pretty. Your voice is pleasant. I bet you sing wonderfully. You feel pretty too. Soft skin is probably hard to maintain, especially living alone in a temple on an uninhabited island. As for seeing how pretty you are…”

Claudios opened his eyes and gazed at where he thought the woman’s face was. “I wish I could because I bet you're gorgeous. This would make my death go faster. I suppose you should add pathetic to the list of what you see in me.”

The woman let out a small gasp before her thumb began to rub across his cheek again. “Grey eyes? How long have you been without sight?”

“All my life. Was born blind. I work menial labor as long as I can get a feel for my surroundings. I was the cook’s helper, before I was deemed expendable. I’m surprised it took them this long to get rid of me.”

The hissing around his head stopped and Medusa removed her hand from his face.

“Medusa?”

“It’s…actually Berdine. That was my birth name. Could you please call me that? It's been a while since I've had anyone to talk to without them trying to kill me.”

Claudios nodded. “Of course Berdine. I…don’t suppose there happens to be a sharper sword than my old one, is there? It’s dull and rusty and I only use it to feel my surroundings, so it’s useless. Since your power doesn’t work on me, I guess I’ll have to find some other way to die.”

The hissing around his face returned and Berdine harshly grabbed his face with both her hands. “No! You’re not- You still wish to…”

He lowered his head and shook it. “I don't really want to die. But...what use am I? I have no purpose. I’m blind so there are limited tasks I can do. I can’t find food or fight. I was left here to die. I’m surprised I’ve lasted this long.”

He felt Berdine softly wipe the tears he had begun to shed from his eyes before pulling him into an embrace. “Stay with me. Keep me company. You don’t know how…lonely it is here. I’ve got food and drink and my own defenses. And I can lead you around and teach you to fight. Please? I don’t want you to die.”

Claudios sniffed and shook as he returned the hug, dropping his old sword. “Okay.”

————————————–

The man crept silently in the temple, his polished shield glistening as the light from the candles hit the surface. He narrowed his eyes as the grew closer to the center of the temple, to where his prize was.

He positioned his shield to spot the sleeping woman, grinning as he was able to gaze upon her face in the mirrored surface without suffering her curse. He crept up to her and raised his shield to position exactly where he needed to cut with his sword.

Both sword and shield clamored to the ground and the man took a step back, coughing up blood, as he felt the sharp sword that had impaled him slowly get pulled out of him. He heard movement in front of him and he quickly closed his eyes.

Strong, muscled arms grabbed him from behind and held him tight, preventing him from moving his own arms. Hissing began to resonate around his head. Soft hands began to stroke his cheeks, before fingers began to pry his eyes open. He struggled in vain, but whoever was holding him, had a vice-like grip.

“Open your eyes so that you can gaze upon my face. Tell me how pretty I am.”

The man gasped once as he looked into the Gorgon’s eyes as the arms released him. A moment later, he was a stone statue, his face frozen in terror.

“How bold of him to attack a lady while she sleeps.”

“Are you okay, my lady?”

Berdine smiled and kissed Claudios softly on the lips. “Yes my hero. I am.”

“Where do you want this one moved to Bebe?”

The woman smiled at the nickname. “This one looked strong and important. He’s got a better sword than any of the others that have come here. I think in full view of anyone that dares to come in here.”

Claudios nodded and tapped his sword on the ground, finding both the sword and shield. “And his weapons?”

“The sword is better quality than your current one. The shield needs to be scratched and buried deep. My snakes tell me it’s a mirrored surface and could be dangerous to me if I gaze at myself in it.”

Claudios nodded and bowed. “It shall be done.”

Berdine yawned and grabbed a soiled robe, draping it across the shield. “But for now, I would like to finish my nap. Come lay with me Clyde.”

Claudios chuckled at his own nickname. “Of course Bebe. As long as Nikoleta doesn’t try to nip at me.”

Berdine tapped one of the snakes on her head. “Be nice to Clyde. He did just save my life just now.”

The snake hissed in response before curling up with the rest of her sisters to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Claudios- "Lame"  
> Berdine- "Glorious and famous maiden"
> 
> Bebe's snakes all have variations of her friends names
> 
> If you know anything about Greek mythology, you'll figure out who the man at the end is.
> 
> Scream at me: riddlepanda.tumblr.com


End file.
